Outcasts
by katiexrevenge
Summary: this is not ment to offend anybody. if found offensive. ur prolbem. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I sat next too him and put my arms around his shoulder. “You okay baby?” I whispered in his ear.
1. Chapter 1

Gerard's POV

Today was the first day of school, today I would be starting my senior year. As I woke up threw on my skinny jeans converse and my Iron Maiden shirt, and fixed my hair to the way I liked it. I walked down the steps into the kitchen, I saw my younger brother, Mikey sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning Gee" he mumbled through the piece of toast he was currently eating. I nodded back to him, and I laid my head on the kitchen table, and yawned. I had gotten absolutely no sleep last night at all. What a great way to start the school year off. I checked the clock on the kitchen table, and murmured "Shit." "Mikey its time to go, we have five minutes". Of course, the ride to school was about ten minutes. We both rushed upstairs to grab our school bags, and I ran down stairs to find Mikey down stairs already, waiting. "Lets go.!" he wined as he tossed my car keys at me. I caught them hurriedly and rushed into my car.

By the time we got to school we were already five minutes late for class. I dashed through the halls to find my homeroom, room 16B, by the time I found the room I was already ten minutes late. "You're late Mr. Way." My teacher Mr. Howard said sternly as I sat down, I realized I had interrupted him. " No really." i quietly murmured as i took my seat. "Well Class, we have a new student this year, Frank, would you please come up to the front of the room?" As I watched him come forward I realized, that he was cute, very cute. He was wearing tight pants slip-on shoes and a smashing pumpkins tee shirt; he also had a lip ring. When he reached the front, I actually think I started to blush. "So, Frank why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" Mr. Howard inclined. "Sure," He said slightly embarrassed. "Um…yeah my names Frank Iero I'm 17 years old, I play the guitar, um… I'm bisexual" I heard a lot of muffled laughter and saw a few strange looks as he said this. "Yeah, that's really it "Frank said as he took his seat and shruged. The bell rang. As everyone was collecting their things Mr. Howard said "Everyone have a great first day back!" I laughed at this, me? Have a great day, yeah right.

Franks POV

I'm bisexual" I had finished off. I just liked to put that kind of stuff right out there, get it off my chest in a way. "Yeah, that's really it "I said as I took my seat. As I sat down I looked around me staring at me or giggling. I slumped down into my seat. This was embarrassing. But as I was looking around there seemed to be only one kid who wasn't unearthed by my basically coming out my first day. I recognized him as the guy who had interrupted the class earlier, Gerard, or something like that. I hoped I wasn't creeping him out or anything but, god, I couldn't help but stare at him. He was beautiful. I heard the bell start ringing. He dashed out of the room as Mr. Howard said "Everyone have a great first day back!" I could only hope, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard's POV

As I flew through all my morning classes all I heard was about how much of a "Fag" Frank was. This made me think about my first day here last year.

"_Hi, I'm Gerard Way, I'm 16 my favorite bands Iron Maiden and... Um…I'm gay." As soon as I said this I regretted it. I saw all the "Chavs" trying to hold back their laughter and their comments about my sexuality. After the bell rang I was walking to my locker and I heard someone behind me. "Hey Gay." He said to me and then he slammed my head into the lockers. Last thing I remember was everyone laughing at Me., and then blacking out." I think after that I must have fallen._

_I don't know how long I had been knocked out for. I just got up and left. As I walked home, I was in tears. I walked inside and up to my room. I look at the top shelf of my desk, where I kept my razor for times like these. I sat there, and started to cut as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. _

I just hoped that Frank was having a better first day then I had.

Chapter Two Part One

Franks POV

Today was NOT a good day at all. I knew I would be rejected for being bi, but not to this extent. I was tripped, punched, kicked and taunted, all before lunch. I felt like I was in a living hell. I'm kind of used to being treated like this though. My bitch of a sister treats me like I'm a fucking disease or something. Although strangely my parents accept the fact that I'm bisexual, but they don't exactly know that I prefer men over women quite yet. The lunch bell rang and I walked outside.

As I sat with my back up against the wall with my CD player blasting into my ears. I heard someone say something; I didn't bother to look up. Just another airhead coming up to me to say something stupid again. But I decided to look up after a few seconds. I saw a guy in tight black jeans, with long black hair in an iron maiden shirt. He was gorgeous. "I'm Gerard, can I sit here?" he asked me. "I'm sure you already know who I am, but, I'm Frank" I said as I slid my CD player back into my school bag. "How's your first day been going so far?" Gerard asked me. "Pretty suckish actually" I replied while staring into space. "You know…" Gerard said through bites of an apple "You're not the only one who went through this here." "Really?" I said kind of surprised. He looked me straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I'm gay." I think I just stared at him for a while. I was in shock. Then, the bell rang, ending lunch. "Listen," Gerard said to me. "If you ever, need to talk to someone, give me a call." He tossed me his number and walked away. I gather up my bag and walked to my next class, science.

I walked in to class; the only seat left was in the back, alone. I took my seat and waited for class to begin. In the middle of class a wadded up piece of paper hit me in the face. I put the note, in my hands, under my desk and unraveled it. The not that said,

Frank,  
Hey faggot. You're dead. After school, parking lot. Be there.

I immediately looked around for a trace of who threw the note at me. I was terrified now.

After all my classes had passed the bell rang. All I knew now was that I did not want to go outside those school doors. So I would run, as fast as I could. I knew though I was not walking home today. So I went into an empty classroom and called Gerard, he was the closest thing I had to a friend so far. I dialed his number.  
"Hello?" his voice sounded.

"Hey, Gerard its frank, can you do me a favor?" I asked nervously.

"Sure man, what can I do for you?" he responded

"I'll explain later but can u give me a lift home? It's really urgent." I said back

"Yeah, no problem, I'll be the one with the silver Subaru XT; I'll be in the parking lot." Gerard told me.

"Kay." I responded back as I flipped my phone shut.

"Okay Frank," I told myself. "You have to run like hell." I poked my head out of the classroom door. I ran. As soon as I had gotten outside of the main door two guys picked me up by my arms. "Come on guys? Put me down?" I said to them both. "Hah, yeah right." The taller of the two replied. "Put him down." I heard someone say. I lifted my head up to see Gerard. "Aw. How cute the gay and the bi fags." The man who was still holding me said to Gerard. "Jared come on. Put him down." Gerard said. "How about, no, you wanna fight Way?" he said. "Actually, I do." Gerard said as he swung his fist and punched Jared in the nose. My captor immediately dropped me. I decided to kick him in the place it hurt. Then I ran after Gerard. "Come on!" He yelled to me. I saw somebody pull his car around, Gerard got into the front as I fan into the back. "That was fast." I half panted half laughed."Yeah, trust me you got really lucky there" Gerard said to me "I got beat up pretty badly last year when I came out, Jared broke my jaw. You're really lucky you had someone to help you out." He finished.

Then we pulled up to a town house. As we stepped out of the car Gerard said "Oh, by the way, this is my brother, Mikey." "Hey man." Mikey said to me as he took his school bag out of the car. "Hey." I said back to him. "Mikes, I'm going to walk with frank back to his house, don't take my car anywhere, okay?" Gerard said to his brother as we started walking down the street. "Kay!" Mikey yelled back to us as we walked towards my house.


End file.
